Nuestras pequeñas vidas no cuentan para nada
by NeverPutTheBottleDown
Summary: Enjolras tiene que entregar un paquete y un mensaje a un tal Señor Campbell. Este mandato tan simple desencadenará una oleada de problemas que vendrán uno tras otro. Él deberá usar su ingenio para escapar de ellos y salvar su vida con la ayuda de ¿quién lo diría? Un cínico borracho. Temas presentes: mafia, adicción, alcohol, depresión. T por lenguaje y violencia. Puede subir a M.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola a todos! Ésta es la segunda vez que publico algo pero la otra vez fue en inglés y como yo no se taaanto no fue la gran cosa. Así que prefiero tomar éste como la primera vez jaja por lo menos en español lo es. Sólo estoy probando, a ver como sale.**

**El POV siempre va a ser de Enjolras (al menos que aclare, pero si no hay aclaración, Enjolras habla).**

**Disclaimer****: claramente no soy Victor Hugo porque si lo fuera, Les Miserables tendría mucho más de Les Amis de l'ABC, Grantaire sería hermoso y habría e/R en el libro xD Aunque no hubiese sido tan gran libro si lo hubiese escrito yo jaja**

**ACLARACIÓN: todo lo que esta en **_'cursiva'_** es el pensamiento que tiene Enjolras en el momento.**

Era una noche como cualquier otra. Sin nubes, sin estrellas, sin luna. Caminaba por la calle empedrada repasando mentalmente lo que iba a tener que decir, lo que iba a tener que entregar, como iba a hacerlo, todo en la cabeza planeado, revisado, repasado. El destino se encontraba cerca. Llegando a la esquina y a la derecha, 20 metros, puerta grande. Lo era. Tomé el papel arrugado y en su momento bien doblado del bolsillo. Calle San Pablo N° 123. Sí, era este edificio. Guardé el papel cuidadosamente, aunque, qué importaba ya. Toqué el timbre y esperé unos minutos. No, fueron segundos, pero se sintieron eternos. Sentí el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y miré a una señora grande de edad detrás de ella. Mirtha, según me había dicho el mismo que me entregó la dirección en el papel ya arrugado y me dijo que la puerta era grande.

- Dígame joven.

- Sí, lo siento, em, busco a un señor. Campbell.

- Pase.

Entré. No había ascensor, tuve que ir por escaleras. Segundo piso, puerta B. Aunque al parecer, no habían otros habitantes. El lugar era un silencio, al igual que la calle donde se encontraba. Al llegar, una voz fuerte y robusta dijo adelante antes de tener la oportunidad de anunciar mi llegada. Abrí la puerta que al parecer estaba abierta y entré en el departamento.

Éste era oscuro, no habían ventanas y estaba desamueblado de muebles de hogar. En definitiva, era una oficina. Sin embargo, el ambiente no era de tal. El humo del habano era intenso y creaba una neblina. Yo soy un fumador, no me importaba, lo llegué a disfrutar un poco incluso. Las luces eran tenues y provenían de lámparas únicamente, aunque en el techo no había ni una. El living consistía en una gran bibloteca que cubría todas las paredes excepto una y una mesa de estar con sillas alrededor. Había un maso de cartas en sima, cartas de poker y un cenicero, no, cuatro ceniceros, igual número de sillas. Pegado a una pared pequeña que la bibloteca no cubría, se encontraba un sofá que lo hacía. Era uno antiguo y al lado, un estante que contenía licores. La cocina era pequeña, desde donde estaba se podían divisar vasos (para el licor), un horno viejo, la vajilla algo oxidada y la alacena vacía.

- ¿Qué tanto mirás?

Rápidamente di la vuelta y vi al hombre. Grande, viejo, gordo y con pelada. Robusto y con una mirada intensa, violenta, pero al mismo tiempo calma y pensativa. Cuánto habrá pasado por esos ojos. Esa mirada, definitivamente era de temer.

- Nada- contesté rápida y torpemente. Su presencia si que me ponía nervioso._ 'Relajá, es solo entregar el tonto paquete y dar el mensaje, tranquilo. Diablos, por qué estoy así? Tiemblo y mis manos sudan. Basta!'_. Sequé mis manos con mi pantalón tratando que él no se de cuenta, aunque era algo inútil. Él ya lo había notado.

- Entonces no te quedes ahí parado. Vení.

Lo seguí por el pasillo pasando por dos puertas más. Fondo a la derecha, su escritorio. Hasta ahora todo era como me lo habían dicho. Su escritorio era algo simble: una mesa, un sillón detrás y dos sillas delante, cuadros en la pared, una ventana atrás, una pequeña bibloteca a su derecha y una mesita a la izquiera con tres vasos y un licor. El hombre pasó la mesa y se sentó en el sillón.

- Dale pibe, tomá asiento.

Tomé la parte izquierda de mi campera abierta y la acerqué a mi pecho. Ahí estaba el paquete. Tragué saliva y temí, este hombre daba miedo, su forma de mirar, de hablar, de actuar, de caminar, era de temer. Definitivamente no era la persona con la que uno quisiera estar solo en una habitación en el medio de la noche. Tímidamente me acerqué y me senté, tratando de dejar un espacio entre la mesa y el hombre, y yo. Lo más lejos, mejor.

El hombre se sirvió licor y tomó un sorbo -te ofrecería, pero sos un nene nomás- rió. -¿Cuántos años tenés? ¿16?-

-18.

-Ah! Entonces ya sos todo un hombre grande no?- siguió riendo suavemente. -No, claro que no. Te voy a decir algo y quiero que lo recuerdes bien dale? Pensalo como...una enseñanza de vida- esta vez no rió, pero si sonrió. Su rostro había tomado una forma serena, era irónica pero noté que en esa ironía había un rostro serio. Se inclinó al escritorio apoyando el codo que tenía el vaso mientras movía el licor. Pensaba sus palabras. Era como si intentara evitar decir algo de lo cual iría a arrepentirse luego. Uno es dueño de su silencio y esclavo de sus palabras. Sí, claramente era por eso. No llegara a decir algo que luego le viniera en su contra. Luego de un minuto me miró fijamente. -Uno no es un hombre porque lo dice el Estado. La edad no importa. He visto a nenes como vos o más chicos capaces de hacer tanto y más que viejos como yo. Vos no sos un hombre, porque no hiciste nada para merecer ser uno. Aún no has vivido pibe y la sociedad te da el derecho de llamarte hombre? ja ja no lo creo. Ser hombre no es algo que te lo da la edad, ser hombre te lo da tu forma de pensar y tu forma de actuar y es algo que se puede ganar y perder, como la dignidad. Ser hombre es ser honrado.- Dichas estas palabras volvió a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y tomó un poco más del licor.

-¿Lo trajiste?

Asentí, susurrando apenas un si.

- Entonces qué esperas para dármelo - me miró serena y pacientemente, aunque también algo cansado, llevando el licor nuevamente a la boca. Saqué el paquete de la campera y se lo entregué.

- Perfecto. Ya te podés ir.

- También traigo un mensaje. Mi jefe se lo manda.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál es ese mensaje?

- Damián, el coreano. Llega el lunes - el hombre pensativo no me respondió, simplemente miró a la nada.

- ¿Y quién lo va a ir a buscar?

- Sandra. Ella lo va a llevar al hotel. La reunión será allí.

- Bien. ¿Algo más?

- No señor.

- Entonces andate.

Asentí y me levanté dirigiéndome a la puerta.

- Y pibe- di media vuelta y lo miré - tené cuidado. Esto no me huele bien.

**Esto es todo...por ahora. Puede que piensen que Enjolras está algo OOC, pero piensen esto: ya el hecho de que la historia sea e/R vuelve a Enjolras OOC. Díganme que piensas, por favor envien sus reviews! Me alegrarían mucho. Un simple "me gusta" basta y sobra :D**  
**Acepto críticas constructivas. Soy nueva en esto, así que me vendría bien saber si tengo que mejorar algo.**  
**Nos leemos la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

Al salir del edificio noté que llovía. Desafortunadamente, no traía el paraguas conmigo, por lo que tuve que resignarme a mojarme. Eso no me importaba demasiado, aunque no pude evitar soltar una risita al pensar en la expresión de pánico que tendría Joly al decirme las cantidades de enfermedades que podía contagiarme. Caminé rápidamente hasta llegar a mi departamento.

-Pero mirá quien decidió aparecer! - dijo riendo Combeferre, mi compañero de habitación y amigo de confianza (el mejor, de hecho), quien estaba sentando en su sillón predilecto leyendo.

-Buenas noches, Combeferre- suspiré.

-¿Día agotador?

-No. Sólo las últimas 2 horas- respondí sentándome en una silla apoyando el codo en la mesa y mi rostro en la mano.

-Ya veo.

En ese momento no pude notar cuando Combeferre dejó el libro a un costado y se levantó para sentarse nuevamente en otra silla junto a mí.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto Julien?- Julien. Sí, ese es mi nombre, aunque casi nadie me llamá de tal forma. Únicamente las personas más cercanas, es decir, pocas.

-El tiempo que sea necesa-

-No! Basta!- dijo fuertemente golpeando la mesa. No pude evitar dar un salto de sorpresa, eran raros los momentos en que él se ponía así. -Me cansé de escuchar lo mismo siempre. Hace 2 años que estamos con esta situación, no podés seguir así Julien! No es saludable, tenés que parar. Es peligroso Enjolras, entendelo.

-Vos sos el que tiene que entender. No puedo detenerme, no ahora. Cada vez estoy más cerca de hayar la verdad. No puedo continuar mi vida sin saber quienes fueron los asesinos de mis padres y de Josephine.

Así es, mis padres y mi hermanita habían sido asesinados 2 años atrás. Los culpables lograron escapar sin dejar mucho rastro, con lo cual no sabía ni siquiera el número de personas que habían actuado. Lo único que sabía era donde pertenecían o quienes los mandaron. Yo había tenido sospechas de que mi padre se relacionaba con gente con la cual uno no debe relacionarse: Gangsters. Digamos que en su avaricia por conseguir más dinero, decidió hacer negocios secretos tratados durante el juego. Mi madre no lo sabía y yo al principio también estaba ciego respecto al asunto (nunca me fijé en lo que hacía mi padre realmente). Fue Josephine quien notó de las llegadas tardes a casa, de los masos de cartas escondidos, de la rareza de que nuestro padre saliera de noche con un monto grande de dinero (fue gracias a ella que yo pude saber por donde empezar luego del asesinato). Luego de hacérmelo saber, ambos lo seguimos una noche . Después comencé a hacerlo yo solo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Siempre las mismas caras, siempre a la misma hora, pocas veces en el mismo lugar (tenían un número determinado de espacios que iban alternando, claro, para no levantar sospechas).

Nunca pude saber cual fue la razón del acto, pero lo importante era que mi familia estaba muerta y yo no tenía ni siquiera un nombre para empezar, sólo los lugares a donde frecuentaba ir mi padre.

-Y qué vas a hacer si los encontrás? Denunciarlos? Enjolras, es de gangsters de lo que estamos hablando, no es un simple crimen, no es gente normal, son peligrosos!- al ver mi rostro "de mármol" como suelen decir mes amis, se limitó únicamente a suspirar- ¿era él?

-Sí. Él es uno de los hombres con el que se reunía mi padre.

-¿Creés que él pudo ser uno de los asesinos?

-No. Por lo menos no con sus propias manos. Este hombre es de los ancianos, sólo sirve para la experiencia y para las órdenes. Eso sí, es brillante y por eso, tengo que tener cuidado con él. No es un hombre fácil de engañar o manipular.

-¿Y qué pensás hacer ahora?

-El lunes van a tener a una reunión. Pienso ir. Lo más probable es que me asignen una tarea, necesito ganarme sus confianzas, especialmente la de Campbell. Si el confia en mí, entonces todo será mucho más fácil.

-Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea, pero confío en vos.

Esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar. Asentí y sonreí. -Gracias- Me levanté del asiento y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Eso sí, cuidate.- Lo miré y el continuó -no me hagas preocupar de más- rió relajando el ambiente. Yo reí también asintiendo de nuevo.

-Buenas noches 'Ferre.

-Buena noches.

**Espero que les haya gustado el 2° capítulo. Mucho diálogo, lo sé, pero no estaba muy inspirada para la parte narrativa y quería subir otro capítulo.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews! Realmente me alegrarían mucho y me insitarían a seguir con la historia.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
